1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for holding items and more particularly, relates to systems for holding fragile items such as artwork and historical objects for storage, display and/or transporting among museums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that the safe handling of fragile items such as works of art, e.g., paintings, tapestries and sculptures, etc., during transport to and from studios and/or exhibits is a major concern of the owners of such pieces of artwork. Similar concern exists among owners of historical objects which must, at times, also be transported between various locations. Due to the fragile nature of thee items and, in most cases, the high value associated with them, much time and money is expended in providing systems that are intended to sufficiently protect the items during shipping and handling.
For instance, several methods and systems for transporting paintings have been employed in the prior art. One approach involves constructing a custom shipping frame and custom transport crate for each individual painting from a material such as wood. Each frame is typically handmade and sized to fit the single painting which will reside therein during shipping. The shipping frame is attached to a painting frame (e.g., canvas stretcher upon which the painting, itself, is mounted) via mounting hardware such as nuts and bolts. However, while such an approach attempts to ensure a properly fitted shipping container for the valuable item, the approach has several disadvantages. For instance, it is known that during unpacking of the painting from the custom frame, the loose mounting hardware may be accidentally dropped on the painting causing damage to the painting. Further, the time to construct a custom shipping frame and transport crate becomes severely prohibitive when a large number of paintings are to be transported. The time necessary to attach each object to its respective shipping frame is prohibitive and not cost effective. Because each custom shipping frame is constructed for one particular object, the reuse of such a shipping frame and crate is severely limited; modification and adjustments for reuse by other objects is not time or cost effective.
Since construction of the frame is wood, this natural resource is depleted and only minimally recyclable. Furthermore, a wood frame creates off-gassing, which prevents objects from being permanently stored therein. Also, the weight of the wood shipping frame adds substantially to the overall freight costs, especially for large exhibitions. In addition, the wood shipping frame transfers all shock and vibration directly to the object when said object is being handled in storage or being prepared for shipment or display. Again, while the preservation of the artwork is of paramount concern, the high cost and lengthy time associated with constructing multiple custom shipping frames for each painting is prohibitive.
Another approach which attempts to address the issue of reusability of shipping containers for artwork is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,902 to Tabuenca Garcia. Particularly, the '902 patent discloses a packaging system for paintings and other works of art which includes a metal tubular frame with a series of belts attached thereto. The belts are tensioned between buckles such that each belt forms a flat ring inside which a painting is accommodated. The painting is fastened by a series of half-clamps which are mounted on the belts and which attach to the sides of the painting with the belts criss-crossing over the surface of the painting. The metal tubular frame, with the painting supported therein, is then placed in matching receptacles within a custom transport vehicle on vibration-insulating supports. This approach allows for reuse of the packaging system each time the painting is transported and also permits varying sized paintings to be accommodated by adjusting the belts and clamps. However, the packaging system is flawed in that the belts tend to loosen and then rub against the artwork causing damage. Also, the artwork is subjected to stress and shaking when the belts are being initially tightened around it during packing. Still further, while the belt fastening approach may conserve time as compared to the custom frame approach, the time to properly position the painting within the frame and adjust all the belts is severely prohibitive when dealing with a large number of artwork pieces. The tightening and adjustment of the belts requires experienced personnel to direct these activities. The tubular frame and belts is limited to only square framed objects; odd shaped objects require having an additional shipping frame built (from wood), so the belts can be positioned therein. Because the tubular frame must travel within a matching metal transport crate, the weight of the combination frame and crate is more than a conventional wood crate, so the shipping cost is greater, and can be prohibitive with large exhibitions.